


I want Candy

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: In a Heartbeat (Animated Short)
Genre: I was so excited I had too, In a heartbeat - Freeform, M/M, Short film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sherwin and Jonathan are happily dating when out of nowhere the very heart that got them together shows up.And she's human.





	I want Candy

"Jonathan?".

Jonathan didn't look up from his book as he responded. "Hmm?".

Look up".

"I'm at the really good part Sher, can it wait?".

Sherwin nudges Jonathan in the arm, jostling his book. He looks up. "What is it?".

Sherwin simply points across the schoolyard, Jonathan's eyes follow where Sherwin points and his eyes widen when he finds what Sherwin is pointing at. 

"Is that?".

"Shirley?". Sherwin finishes for him. 

"You named it?". Jonathan says surprised, a smile growing on his face. 

"W-well yes, but that's not important. What is she doing here?".

"Shouldn't you know?". Jonathan countered, his eyes drifting back to the now human heart. "She is your heart". Sherwin groans. "Yeas, but that doesn't mean I know anything about her". He protested. 

"Well what should we do-".

Suddenly she's infront of them. She looked shorter than them. Bright green eyes, pale skin, a pink dress that went to her knees and black tights and white shoes, and her hair which stood out the most since it was as red as a cherry. 

She waved at them, an excited smile on her face. 

Both boys stared at her, mouths open in shock. 

She smiled at them again before the grin dropped from her face. She looked around, spotting Sherwin's backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out a notebook, flipping to a blank page. She grabbed a pencil from where it had been pushed lazily between the rings of the notebook. She scrawled something quickly on the page and turned it towards them excitedly. 

After taking note that Sherwin wasn't going to read it, as he still stared at her as if he didn't believe she was real, Jonathan grabbed the notebook and read what she had wrote. 

'Hi Sherwin!!! Remember me?'.

Was written in a beautiful cursive. Jonathan turned the page to Sherwin who looked at it and nodded to her wordlessly. 

Jonathan shook his head, the smile he had growing. He placed an hand on Sherwin's shoulder. "Sorry. It appears I'll be doing all the speaking since my boyfriend apparently can't".

That earned him a halfhearted glare from Sherwin. Shirley started jumping up and down, grabbing the notebook and writing something on it quickly. 

She pushed the notebook towards Sherwin who looked at the notebook as though it would attack him. Jonathan reached for it since Sherwin didn't seem to want to touch it let alone be near it, but Shirley swatted his hand away and pushed the notebook forcefully into Sherwin's hands. 

The thirteen year old held it with shaky hands as his eyes gazed over the paper. He cheeks went pink and turned to Shirley. 

"Shirley!". There was no heat behind his outburst only embarrassment. "I dunno it just kinda happened". He said and Jonathan assumed he was answering the question she'd written. 

Shirley giggled, taking the notebook back. Jonathan could only imagine what she had wrote. 

"So if you don't mind me asking Shirley. What are you doing here?".

Shirley frowned, scribbling something on the notebook and shoving in their faces. Sherwin moved back as she did so.

In her cursive writing was 'My name is Candy. NOT SHIRLEY'. 'Not Shirley' was circled multiple times.

Jonathan held his hands up in mock defense. "My apologies". Sherwin nodded in agreement. Candy huffed but lowered the notebook. 

"So". Sherwin began, swallowing nervously before he spoke. "How are you here? Because I can feel my heart beating in my chest. But your here. And that dosen't really make any sense because last time-".

Jonathan placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Babe. Your rambling". Candy smiled at them her eyes looked excited. 

Sherwin stopped speaking. "Am I? Sorry. But how are you here?".

Candy thought for a moment before writing something down on the notebook. She erased, than rewrote something. She held it out. 

'It's a spiritual thing I guess. I don't really know why I'm here. Could be magic, could be a curse, could be coincidence'. There was a smudge near coincidence so she must have misspelled it. 'I don't think it's a bad thing. You don't mind me being here, do you?'.

Sherwin shook his head quickly. "No no no, it's not that. I just- It's just... weird. Not a bad weird but a good weird, I think-".

Jonathon gave him a look. "Rambling".

Sherwin laughed. "Yes. I am rambling, thanks for noticing". Jonathan chuckles, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Just thought you should know". Sherwin stuck his tongue out at him". 

Jonathan rolled his eyes playfully. "And I thought you were the serious one in the relationship". Sherwin shrugged. "Maybe we can both be childish?". Jonathan answered by sticking his tongue out back at him and Sherwin gasped in fake disbelief, dramatically holding a hand to his heart. "Well I never knew I was dating such a ruffian!".

Candy snapped her fingers, and the two boys stopped their giggling. She had written something new on the notebook.

'If your done flirting can we talk about something serious?'.

Sherwin felt his cheeks go slightly pink, and he cleared his throat. "What did you want to talk about?". 

Candy tore out the page that was now full and stuffed it in Sherwin's bag. 'Well I don't know where I'm sleeping tonight for starters'. 

Sherwin and Jonathan turned to each other, silently questioning. Jonathan spoke first. "You can't stay at my place. My parents are coming home and the expect me to be proper. If you came over they'd probably have an aneurysm. Besides they'd think we were my girlfriend".

Candy turned to Sherwin to explain. "Uh, neither of our parents know that we're... y'know".

Candy was still for a moment before her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. 

"Though I'm sure my parents suspect". Sherwin says, glancing to the side as if his parents would appear and everything would change.

Candy huffed, sitting down by Sherwin's side. 'What are we gonna do?'. She wrote. 

Sherwin sighed. "I think I can sneak you into my house. My sister sneaks boys in all the time. But you'd have to hide in my closet or something when I'm not in there for a dinner or something. And I have a sleeping bag you could use..". 

Sherwin trailed off, clearly thinking of how he was going to make this work.

In the meantime she turned to Jonathan who was looking across the nearly empty school yard. Most kids were leaving, those still here either played a sport, had detention, or were being tutored. 

She waved a hand in front of his face, breaking the trance, and he looked at her. "Oh! Did you need something?".

She shook her head. Jonathan had turned back and was gazing across the schoolyard. She huffed, twirling a lock of hair with her finger. Boys could be so boring sometimes. 

She took to looking across the schoolyard as Jonathan was doing when something caught her eye. She stood quickly, alarming both boys who watched as she ran over to a tree and was pointing at it enthusiastically. 

Sherwin got up, Jonathan in tow, walking over to her. 

She was still pointing at the tree. "What's with the tree?".

She looked at Sherwin who quickly explained. "Oh, it's just a tree I spent time in. A lot. Usually after school or something if I needed to be alone".

Jonathan nodded, looking at the tree as Candy did. 

She tapped Jonathan's shoulder and pointed something carved into the tree.

'S x J' was carved into the tree, with a heart drawn around it. She nudges Sherwin, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the carving and turned red. 

"Oh that? It's nothing". Sherwin explains, holding up his hands in his defense. 

Jonathan in the other hand had smiled at the carving, turning to Sherwin. He flicked him on the arm, eliciting an ow from his boyfriend. 

"That's for not telling me". 

Then he kissed him. 

"And that's for being so sweet".

Sherwin turned into a positively pink, stuttering mess. "Oh, uh, t-thanks. It's no b-big deal".

Jonathan turned to Candy who was grinning as if she had just seen a fireworks show. 

Which in a way she had. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering what Candy wrote when she showed it to Sherwin it would have been something like 'Boyfriends?! When did that happen?! Your too cute omg guys!'
> 
> Comment for more I guess


End file.
